Glee is Shitty/So Shitty
Glee is Shitty/So Shitty is a spoof song of Glee's I Feel Pretty/Unpretty, sung by Dianna Simgron and Lea Michsim. A teaser was posted on September 7th, 2013, and the full version of the song was posted on September 27th, 2013. Song Availability You can listen to it here and download it free here. A remastered version of this song was released on the Glee Spoof Originals (Album), which you can buy here. Lyrics Dianna I wish I could find a way to end you And your horrible story lines I was told Glee was beautiful But now I wish it would die That man has found way to keep you on air The one with no hair Can't wait for the day you fade away Lea Glee was once so cool Now it leaves me blue When will this show be through I'm so sick of you When did this become One big silly game At the end of the day It makes you feel ashamed Glee you're trippin' Both You can never leave this bad show Dianna You can try but you will never let go Both You can buy all the bad songs that Glee can make But if you can't see what they do Dianna To try to lure you back to Both Another horrible season that makes you Lea Feel so shitty Dianna Glee is shitty Lea Oh so shitty Dianna Glee is Both Shitty Not pretty Or bright Lea Never found a show that is quite like you Or as stupid You use to be so good to me Both Just a bit cheesy Dianna Why do you drive me so insane Both You make me wanna Lea Tear my hair out And commit a huge felony (Seriously) Dianna Glee was once so cool now it leaves me blue When will this show be through I'm so sick of you Lea When did this become one big silly game? At the end of the day it makes you feel ashamed Glee, you're trippin' Both You can never leave this bad show Dianna You can try but you will never let go Both You can buy all the bad songs that Glee can make But if you can't see what they do Dianna To try to lure you back to Both Another horrible season that makes you Lea Feel so shitty Dianna Glee is shitty Lea Oh so shitty Dianna Glee is Both Shitty Not pretty or bright Dianna And I pity Lea Those who watch you on Thursday night Dianna (Lea) No oh oh no no oh oh (That night) No oh oh no no oh oh (No seriously, I hate that night. Thursday nights, I loathe them) No oh oh no no oh oh (I loathe the day that that show comes on.) No oh oh no no oh oh (It just ruins everybody's life, including mine!) No oh oh no no oh oh (I'm a character on the show and it ruins my life!) Lea (Dianna) Glee is shitty (You can never leave this bad show) Oh so shitty (You can try but you will never let go) Glee is shitty not pretty Or bright (You can buy all the bad songs that glee can make) Both But if you can't see what they do Dianna To try to lure you back to Both Another horrible season that makes you feel so shitty Dianna Glee is shitty Both Oh so shitty Category:Songs